Brandon Gordon
Brandon Gordon is the second main protagonist of the eighteenth Goosebumps HorrorLand book, Slappy New Year! and also made a brief appearance in The Horror at Chiller House. He is the younger brother of Ray Gordon. History ''Slappy New Year! Brandon and Ray were spending their first trip at HorrorLand, looking around the park. Brandon didn't go on any of the rides, because he was too scared to go on them. In fact, Brandon was afraid of everything! Ray, fed up with how his brother was carrying on, tried to persuade him to go on the scariest ride to see if he liked, to which Brandon was refusing to do. So Ray dragged him up to a Horror and asked him to go on the scariest ride to make even him scream. So the Horror led them to their testing area to try out a new ride called The Shocker, in which they drive cars and have to stay in their own lanes. Brandon was very uneasy at this, but the Horror assured him that he will be fine so Brandon went into a car of his own. But it turned out that if anyone didn't stay in their own lane, they get a powerful shock, which was what had happened to Ray. Brandon really wasn't enjoying the ride and called out to his brother that it was horrible. When it was over, Ray called out to Brandon that the shock was too much and he can't stop shaking. Brandon over to help, but it turned out that Ray was faking to scare him, causing Brandon to give his brother a shove. Then they were approached by a mirrored man named Seymour Winn-Doe, who was told that the two brothers wanted have a scare. Brandon tried to talk out of it, but Ray said that they do want to be scared, so Winn-Doe led them to a new attraction, which is a Hall of Mirrors. Brandon and Ray went inside and when some lights were turned on, Ray called out to Brandon that he can't see him, even though he can see dozens of his reflections. Brandon thought Ray was playing one of his tricks as usual, until he saw that he was telling the truth when he looked at himself. Then to his and Ray's horror, the reflections all started laughing. Then the lights were back on, Brandon and Ray were able to see themselves again and they got out of the door. Winn-Doe greeted them and asked if they liked it. Brandon and Ray asked him how he made them invisible and their reflections laugh, but Winn-Doe didn't seem to know anything about to the brothers' shock. Winn-Doe wanted them to prove it to him, but neither Brandon or Ray wanted to go back in there, so they took off to get away from him and the Hall of Mirrors. They lost Winn-Doe in the crowd and went into Chiller House to hide from him. There, they examined some items in the shop when Ray noticed a ventriloquist dummy sitting on a table and was about to touch him when the dummy told him to keep his hands off him. Then an old man appeared, revealing that he made the dummy talk and asked if they really thought Slappy was talking on his own. The man introduced himself as Jonathan Chiller and he asked Ray if he really liked Slappy. Ray told Chiller that he wanted to buy the dummy and Brandon protested saying that Slappy scared him, but Ray and Chiller ignored him. Brandon was unhappy at this as he thought that Ray bought the dummy just to torture him, but Ray told him to grow up and stop being a total jerk. Later on, Brandon was unable to handle any more scares at HorrorLand, so the family went home two days early. Ray wasn't very happy about this, so one morning, he went into Brandon's and gave him a scare with Slappy. Their parents were very cross at this and Mrs Gordon warned Ray that he better stop picking on Brandon and be nice to him or there won't be a big New Year's Eve party that he and a friends of theirs, Elena Shear had arranged and suggested this to be a number one New Year's resolution. Later while Ray was working on his New Year's resolution when Brandon wandered in and asked Ray to get rid of Slappy, to which Ray replied that Brandon should go and his own resolutions, number one being to grow up and be brave. Then a horrible screech filled the air and Ray cried out that it is Slappy, but it turned out it was a neighbor's cat wanting back inside. Ray teased Brandon about being scared of a cat and Brandon told it was no big deal and said that he still didn't like Slappy. Then Elena came in and told Brandon that he is a big strong guy and shouldn't be afraid of cats. Brandon was very embarrassed and upset that Elena had been there the whole time, as he had a crush on her, so he grumpily left the room. When Elena was about some ancient words to bring Slappy to life, Brandon quickly stopped her and was teased about believing that Slappy really can come alive. Then Brandon saw Slappy blink and ran from the room screaming, unaware that it was actually Ray that made them blink. Later on, some bad things started to happen in Brandon's bedroom. First his room was trashed, with paint splashed everywhere and some Christmas paper he made torn to shreds and then most of his T-shirts were soaked in maple syrup. Slappy had been present at both incidents, making Brandon's parents accuse Ray of doing these horrible things to his brother. Later one night, Ray heard someone pass by his bed and take Slappy out of his closet and push the dummy towards him. After a little struggle, Ray turned on the light to reveal Brandon holding Slappy. It was revealed that Brandon doing those horrible things in his own room to get him in trouble, and Brandon explained that he wanted Ray to get rid of Slappy as he thought Ray only bought the dummy to scare him. Not only that, but Brandon wanted to pay Ray back for his tricks as he was very angry with him about them and how he embarrassed him front of Elena. Brandon apologized and admitted that what he did was wrong and he begged Ray not to tell their parents. Ray, secretly impressed that his cowardly brother came up with such a bold plan, agreed but managed to have his own revenge by reading all the ancient words this time. When Slappy didn't move, Brandon realized that it was a dumb joke and laughed and teased Ray that he fell for it, and Ray retaliated by threatening Brandon that he will tell their parents if he doesn't go back to bed. Brandon did so but not before declaring that he wasn't afraid of Slappy anymore. Later on Christmas Day, Brandon and his family went to the Shear's house to spend Christmas with them, when Elena noticed Slappy sitting on the stoop behind Ray. Ray accused Brandon of taking Slappy along with Brandon strongly denying it when Mr Shear came over breaking the argument. The Christmas party went really well at first, but the Slappy ruined it by insulting Elena and her parents, making it look like Ray was saying them and then ran up the Christmas tree, which fell over while Ray was chasing after Slappy. Ray tried to get Brandon to tell everyone about the ancient words while struggling to explain, but Brandon was too shocked to say anything. When they got home, Ray told Brandon that he was right to be scared of Slappy, making Brandon realise that his brother wasn't acting out and wondering how they were going to get rid of Slappy. Brandon went out with his parents for a dentist appointment the next day and they returned just in time to see a vase belonging to their great-grandmother being destroyed while Ray was in the living room with Slappy. After Ray was grounded for the ruined vase and Slappy was hidden in the garage, he and Brandon were sent to shovel some snow when they realized that Slappy was behind the door. Brandon offered to look first as his New Year's resolution was to be brave. When he did open the door, Slappy appeared with their father's heavy hedge clippers. Slappy almost cut Ray's head off with the clippers, but Brandon slapped them away. Both brothers got hold of Slappy and carried him over to a garbage truck nearby. There, Slappy broke free and almost heaved Ray into the back of the grinding truck, but Brandon managed to save his brother just in time. And Ray pulled Slappy off of Brandon and heaved him into the grinding truck. After that, they danced back home in victory, with Ray remarking at how brave Brandon was. And they entered the house beating their chests like gorillas, with their parents thinking that they have gone snow crazy. Later, Ray managed to reconcile with Elena and have the New Year's Eve party back on and while they were frantically arranging the basement, Brandon couldn't help but to play a trick on Ray by making a laugh similar to Slappy's. Ray told Brandon that just because he is brave now, doesn't mean he has to play tricks. The party was going swimmingly at first, until Slappy appeared all ruined from his adventure in the garbage truck and started wrecking havoc in the party. Elena managed to get the other kids out of the basement, while Brandon and Ray battled the evil dummy. The two brothers managed to get hold of the paper with the ancient words on but because it was covered in paint, Brandon didn't think they could read it properly. But Ray was able to do so, and defeated Slappy by reading them out loud, putting him back to sleep. Then Mr and Mrs Gordon came in and found the mess. Brandon and Ray thought they were going to be in serious trouble and Ray told them that the party got out of control and offered to clean it up. But because it is New Year's Eve, their parents decided to let it slide, much to their sons' relief. ''The Horror at Chiller House Later on, Brandon went into Ray's room just as his brother was teleported back in there by a little Horror and Ray asked Brandon if he missed him. A very confused Brandon asked if he went somewhere, as he was unaware that his brother was taken back to HorrorLand to play a deadly game that Chiller had set up for him and five other kids. General Information Physical appearance Brandon is nine years old, Caucasian and a big hulk of a kid as he's twice his older brother's size. He has broad shoulders, a big chest, straight black hair and a cold stare that makes him look tough. Personality Brandon had always been afraid of everything when he was first introduced. He was scared of bugs, snakes, being in the woods, being in the water and anything you can think of and he really hated scary movies and other horror stuff, unlike Ray. This had made Brandon a victim of Ray's jokes, which had greatly annoyed Brandon and sometimes he retaliated on giving his brother a good pounding. He is a great artist and he is said to have a crush on Elena and he never liked it when she was laughing at him. Brandon had a tendency to complain and make a fuss of something, especially if it was something scary. But after their scuffle with Slappy, Brandon finally managed to overcome his cowardice and be brave. List of appearances * Goosebumps HorrorLand ** Slappy New Year! ** The Horror at Chiller House Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Supporting characters